L'énigme Dans la Graine
by Ecarlate Von Friell
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro y Murasaki Atsushi van por primera vez a L'énigme siendo invitados al primer aniversario de éste por su amigo, Kuroko Tetsuya. El ambiente es bastante agradable, las personas se divierten pero todos caen en silencio al notar la presencia de ciertos individuos... ¿Quiénes son aquellos que portan antifaz?
1. Une

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y la gente apenas iba entrando al tan esperado primer aniversario del famoso bar, _L'énigme_ , estaban en una fila los que esperaban pacientemente entrar y había quienes tenían el privilegio de pasar sin tener que formarse, para fortuna suya un grupo de cuatro eran quienes tenían dicho privilegio, sin embargo, aunque lo poseían era la primera vez que se adentraban en aquel lugar.

Este grupo lo integraban Aomine Daiki, un moreno ojiazul, vestido con un traje color azul marino y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar dándole un aire sensual; Akashi Seijuuro, pelirrojo con los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, portaba un chaleco y pantalones negros con una camisa de tres cuartos roja logrando emanar elegancia; Murasakibara Atsushi, un gigante de dos metros con cabello largo de color lila y ojos aburridos de igual color, llevaba un pantalón negro, corbata negra algo suelta y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta lo que lo hacía ver más atractivo; y Midorima Shintarou, peli verde serio con gafas rectangulares, este último iba un poco más formal que los otros con un traje negro, corbata verde y una camisa blanca.

Se acercaron a la barra con la esperanza de ver a su amigo o al menos que este aparezca por si sólo como es costumbre. Y como está noche están de suerte lo encontraron rápidamente, sin embargo, no lo encontraron solo sino que estaba platicando con una mujer de cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, vestida con unos shorts negros y un saco a media espalda del mismo color. Dicha mujer estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudieron verle el rostro y tan pronto se acercaron a su amigo ésta le dio un abrazo y se fue.

-Buenas, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun. Me alegro que hayan venido-Kuroko Tetsuya ha sido amigo de nuestro grupo de universitarios desde la preparatoria, tiene un cabello peculiar al igual que sus amigos pues es de color celeste al igual que sus ojos. Viste una camisa celeste, chaleco y pantalones negros y un pequeño sombrero con cinta celeste.

-Oi, ¿quién era ella?

-¿A qué te refieres, Aomine-kun?

-A la que estaba contigo.

-Ah, es una amiga.

-Si, claro, una amiga.

-Es sólo una amiga, sabes que estoy saliendo con Kagami-kun. Y aunque tuviera cierta atracción a ella no podría intentar algo.

-¿Por?

-Ellos siempre están alrededor suyo. Bueno, dejando el tema de lado ¿por qué no tomamos algo en lo qué empieza el evento?

-Tetsuya, ¿desde cuándo conoces este lugar?

-Unos meses antes de empezar a salir con Kagami-kun, ¿por qué la pregunta, Akashi-kun?

-Me preguntaba porque no nos habías invitado a venir antes.

-Últimamente hemos estado bastante ocupados por lo que tomé esta oportunidad para poder relajarnos.

-Ya veo, gracias.

-No hay de qué, todos debemos de tener un respiro en algún momento.

-¿Y qué se tiene programado para el evento?

-Es sorpresa, Midorima-kun.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que usualmente no hacen los dueños, y me han dicho que es verdaderamente especial.

-Nee, Kuro-chin, ¿a qué hora empieza esto? Me estoy aburriendo.

-No falta mucho, Murasakibara-kun. De hecho faltan tan sólo unos minutos... Ahora vengo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer algo, pueden ir a sentarse donde quieran, voy a tardar un poco.

Mientras Kuroko se alejaba del grupo, se escuchaba como la gente se cuestionaba de lo que los singulares dueños iban a hacer para celebrar el primer aniversario desde la apertura del lugar.

Entre los murmullos se escucho como la mayoría de las luces se apagaron.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a _L'énigme_.


	2. Deux

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a L'énigme.

Las luces apuntaron a un chico con cabello rojo y cejas raras que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Tenía puesto un chaleco negro y una camisa roja, una cadena que sostiene un anillo, su cabello peinado de lado; portaba un antifaz en cuya parte de los ojos estaba una tela negra que no permitía ver el color de ojos del hombre.

\- Les agradecemos su asistencia esta noche -Dice ahora un pelinegro con traje blanco y camisa lila donde curiosamente se le podía ver una cadena con un anillo; al igual que el pelirrojo llevaba un antifaz, sin embargo, parte de su flequillo cubría el accesorio. Éste se encontraba del lado opuesto del cejas raras.

\- Como ya saben hoy es una fecha muy importante para nosotros. -Abajo, en el pilar derecho, la luz ilumina a un travieso pelinegro, vestido con una camisa naranja y una corbata negra algo floja. También portaba un antifaz.

-Finalmente se cumple un año desde que abrimos. -Continúa del otro lado un sonriente rubio de traje negro con chaleco del mismo, una camisa amarilla y corbata blanca, y un lindo piercing en su lóbulo izquierdo. ¿Acaso todos usaban antifaz?

\- Así que para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, hemos preparado algo especial. -Decía arriba del escenario un castaño con traje blanco, camisa negra y corbata dorada. Sí, al parecer todos llevan antifaz, aunque a diferencia de los demás en vez de tela negra en la parte de los ojos era tela blanca -Ahora, por favor, todos alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por L'énigme.

En el momento en que terminaron de brindar, las luces se apagaron por completo, pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvieron a encenderse, esta vez iluminando el escenario en el cual ya estaban los chicos enmascarados, el pelirrojo y rubio de lado izquierdo, los dos pelinegros del lado derecho dejando en el medio al castaño.

\- Usualmente, Chris es el único que canta -señalando al de camisa naranja que estaba a su derecha- Pero hoy participaremos todos, espero que lo disfruten.

Empezó a sonar la música, todos los espectadores se encontraban bastante emocionados pues no es de todos los días ver a los 5 en el mismo escenario.

Reikoku ni hikaru saiaku na stigma  
Furi shikiru misery  
Open your eyes

1, 2, 3, 4

Houkai shita sekai wo  
Kono ashi de fumishimeta  
Zetsubou darake sa mou  
Nani mo mienai

Ah kizu darake no kokoro ga  
Kurenai wo nagashi samayotte iru

Falling rose falling rose kami yo sukui wo  
Hitosuji no hikari wo  
Falling rose falling rose chiri yuku bakari no kono  
Akai bara

Las personas se movían al son de la música, sin despegar nunca la vista del escenario.

Ten takaki saki ni  
Ukabu fate no homura  
Akaku akai itami yue ni 〜in despair...〜

Ah kizu darake no kokoro ni  
Ah furi sosoi da endless pain  
Ah kizu darake no kokoro ga  
Kurenai wo nagashi samayotte iru

Falling rose falling rose kami yo sukui wo  
Hitosuji no hikari wo  
Falling rose falling rose chiri yuku bakari no kono  
Akai bara (hey!)

"Ah makkuro na sora ga ikande iru"  
"Sono makkuro na sora no sukima kara furi tsuzukeru yami ni utare akai shizuku nagashi nagara"  
"Totemo nagai aida sukui wo motome samayotte iru"  
"Zutto zutto zutto zutto ryoute wo awasete muke inori nagara"  
"Sukui wo motome samayotte iru zutto zutto"

Ah nagare dasu kurenai wa tomaru koto wo shirazu  
Sono shizuku ga yami ni toke dashi hirogatte iku  
Hikari no useta hitomi kara katari kakeru zetsubou  
Nokosareta honno sukoshi no kokoro ga  
Kurenai wo nagashi samayotte iru

Falling rose falling rose kami yo sukui wo  
Hitosuji no hikari wo  
Falling rose falling rose chiri yuku bakari no kono  
Akai bara

Al terminar la canción empezaron los aplausos, silbidos y gente pidiendo más. Nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos admiraba a las misteriosas personas que se encontraban en el escenario, cada quien con diferentes pensamientos, pero todos sentían algo en común: Atracción. Atracción por los enmascarados.

Cumpliendo el deseo de los espectadores, comenzaron a tocar otra canción. Se escuchó la voz de una una mujer en la parte de atrás, al escucharla hubieron varios gritos de emoción. Mientras cantaba, caminaba entre toda la gente para llegar al escenario.

My reality is something weird  
My unfriendly smile on my way  
Nothing new this wearisome day

This world is full of narcissist  
The girls dressed are just a put-on  
Oops! i'm all thumbs, i'm not like you

Everybody's raping me. everybody's lying to me  
Everybody's looking at me. everybody's laughing at me  
So what! don't care what people say.

I'm going my way. i believe in my way  
I'm better than you guys  
I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!  
I'm finding my way. i'm finding my love  
I'm not stupid like you  
All that i need is, i only need is selfless love  
All i don't need is, i only need is selfless love

Los chicos reconocieron a esa mujer por su vestimenta y cabello castaño, aunque ella también llevaba antifaz de la misma forma que el otro castaño, supieron que ella era la que abrazó a Kuroko. Al recordar a su amigo miraron a los lados buscándolo con la vista, sin tener resultados.

They think i'm a lucky girl  
But i'm just doing what i want  
Hey everybody, they're jealousy about me

You guys are wrong, be truth to yourself  
Throw your guns & weapons right now  
Let's enjoy your beautiful life with me

Everybody hates me. everybody's waiting for me  
Everybody's hurting at me. everybody's hunting for me  
So what! please leave me alone!

I'm going my way. i believe in my way  
I'm better than you guys.  
I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!  
I'm finding my way, i'm finding my love  
I'm not cheap like you guys  
All that i need is, i only need is selfless love  
All i don't need is, i only need is selfless love

Subió las escaleras para estar sobre el escenario; llegó al centro del escenario finalizando la canción.

I'm going my way. i believe in my way  
I'm better than you guys  
I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!  
I'm finding my way. i'm finding my love  
I'm not stupid like you  
All that i need is, i only need is selfless love  
All i don't need is, i only need is selfless love

Los aplausos fueron más fuertes que antes, todos estaban emocionados pues como se ha mencionado antes, no es común verlos a todos en el escenario. Todos estaban concentrados en lo próximo que iban a hacer los anfitriones, todos excepto nuestro grupo de amigos que seguían buscando a Kuroko.

-Tch. ¿A dónde fue Tetsu?

\- Deberíamos dividirnos y buscarlo -dijo Akashi.

\- ¿Buscar a quién? -A excepción de Akashi, todos saltaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Kuroko.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Tetsu, no aparezcas así de la nada!

\- Lo siento, pero llevo un rato aquí.

\- De todas formas ¿por qué te tardaste tanto, nanodayo?

-Tuve que hacer un par de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ayudar con las luces. ¿Ya pidieron algo? -Dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué? -El moreno se vio interrumpido por el silencio.

Al ver a su alrededor cayeron en cuenta que todos estaban en silencio mirando hacia el escenario, esperando las palabras de la chica.

\- Nuevamente, gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Espero que les haya gustado nuestra actuación de hace unos momentos. Tal vez no haga falta presentarnos pero aún así lo haré, para que los que se les olvidaron nuestros "nombres" los recuerden, aunque no los culpo. Admito que no siempre estamos los seis juntos -Dice con la mano en el pecho- Empezamos de derecha a izquierda.

\- Christhophe, pero prefiero que me llamen Chris -Dijo el travieso pelinegro de camisa naranja.

\- Soy Youri, sé que esta noche va a ser encantadora -Dijo el del flequillo con una sonrisa que seduciría a cualquiera. Cierto gigante quedó maravillado con aquella expresión.

\- Me llamo René, estoy muy emocionado. -Expresó el sonriente rubio.

\- Y yo Gérard -Dijo el pelirrojo imitando la sonrisa de Youri.

\- Aquí a mi lado, Kyllian -Señaló la castaña.

\- Y ella es Karine. -Señaló el castaño de la misma forma que ella lo hizo -Todos nosotros somos los anfitriones del lugar.

\- Ahora empezaremos con la pequeña actividad, como saben nuestras identidades reales son completamente secretas. Así que hoy contestaremos sus preguntas, sin embargo, si hay preguntas que delaten nuestras identidades no las vamos a responder. -Explicó René.

\- Alcen la mano quienes tengan una pregunta. -Dijo Gérard. Bastantes personas alzaron sus manos- Ehh, bueno, empecemos por ti -Señaló a alguien de enfrente.

\- ¿Por qué decidieron abrir L'énigme?

\- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, ¿no es así, Karine, Kyllian?-Dijo Youri cruzándose de brazos. Los mencionados voltearon a verse durante unos segundos para después mirar al frente y sonreír.

\- Es un secreto~ -Dijeron al mismo tiempo poniendo su dedo índice en la boca, aquella acción hizo que el corazón de Akashi saltara un poco - Eso lo diremos cuando decidamos cerrar -Dijo Karine. Se escucharon varios murmullos en todo el lugar pero se callaron cuando volvió a hablar- Pero eso todavía no pasará. ¡Siguiente pregunta!

Las preguntas seguían y seguían, eran bastante simples como "¿Qué actividades les gusta hacer?" a lo cuál ellos respondían con cosas simples como el basketball, leer, dibujar, salir de compras, o "¿Qué edad tienen?" respondiendo sorpresivamente que todos tenían 22 años, a excepción de Youri que tenía 23 años.

\- ¿Están en alguna relación amorosa o entre ustedes hay alguna? Por ejemplo, Kyllian y Karine, son bastante unidos -preguntó una chica. Los seis se rieron un poco volteando a ver a Gérard.

\- No, nosotros sólo somos amigos -Dijo René.

\- El único que está en una relación es Gérard -Chris codeó al mencionado-¿verdad?

\- S-si -Admitió un poco sonrojado.

-Y nosotros... Nuestra relación no es exactamente de amigos pero tampoco de novios-Dijo la castaña tomando el brazo del castaño, cosa que no le agradó a Akashi- ¿verdad, Kyllian?

\- Exactamente -Dijo sonriendo-Intenten adivinar.

Varios intentaron adivinar en vano, diciendo que eran amantes, amigos con derecho, mejores amigos y cosas por el estilo hasta que un muchacho logró dar en el clavo.

\- ¡Son hermanos! -Al escucharlo todos se callaron, Karim se llevó la mano a la boca y ambos castaños se voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Qué haremos, Kyllian? -Dijo simulando estar preocupada.

\- No sé, Karine -La imitó.

\- ¡Nos descubrieron! -Volteando a ver al público. Por alguna razón Akashi se sintió aliviado por saber eso y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aka-chin?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene de interesante ésto? Sólo son personas respondiendo preguntas -Expresó Midorima.

\- Es que es la primera vez que vienes, Midorima-kun. Ellos realmente son muy reservados, se divierten junto con la clientela pero no se sabe nada de ellos hasta ahora. Pero tampoco han dado mucha información de sí mismos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? No es como si me interesaran -Dijo el moreno.

\- Eso es porque no has convivido con ellos -El otro no pudo responderle pues estaba en lo cierto, era la primera vez que los veía.

\- ¡Muy bien! Lamentablemente se acabó el tiempo de las preguntas -El grupo volteó a ver al escenario.

\- Ahora, vamos a divertirnos el resto de la noche a nuestra manera -Saltó Chris en su lugar, al mismo tiempo las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar la música. Luces de colores por todos lados, gente bailando al ritmo de ésta, bebiendo y riendo, simplemente pasándola bien.


	3. Trois

\- ¡Tetsuya! -Gritó la castaña-Finalmente te encuentro.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Karine-san?

\- Quería agradecerte nuevamente por ayudarnos, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda. Y ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

\- No es nada, Karine.

\- Así está mejor. Oh, ¿ellos son tus amigos? -Veía detrás del peliceleste.

\- Sí, te los presento. Chicos, ella es Karine, aunque debieron de verla en el escenario. -Dirigiéndose a sus amigos- Karine, de derecha a izquierda: Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi y Akashi Seijuuro.

\- Mucho gusto, Tetsuya me ha hablado bastante de ustedes.

\- Igualmente, pero en cambio él no nos ha hablado de usted.

\- Por favor, trátame de "tú". ¿Y cómo que no les has hablado de mi? ¿Tampoco de los otros? -Puso su mano en el pecho fingiendo indignación- Me pierdes, Tetsuya.

\- De todas maneras, no es como si pudiera decirles algo de ti o los demás.

\- Lo sé. Por cierto, Gérard te quiere ver, pero como estás con tus amigos es mejor que sea después.

\- No hace falta, de hecho, pensaba presentarlos a Youri-san y los demás.

\- Très bien, en un momento traigo a Gérard. Pero antes... -Sacó varias latas de quien sabe donde- Es espuma, diviértanse en lo que regreso -Le dio una a cada quien y se fue.

\- ¿Para qué la espuma? -cuestionó el gigante.

\- Para esto -Aomine le echó espuma en el cabello y ropa al peliverde.

\- Ahomine... -La víctima frunció su ceño (más de lo normal)- Ya verás, nanodayo... -Agitó la lata e intentó vengarse, el moreno lo evadió y la espuma terminó en la cara de Kuroko.

\- ... -

\- Kuroko... Yo...

\- Así que... Esto es la guerra... -En cuanto terminó su frase les apuntó con dos latas y todos se llenaron de espuma, incluso los que eran inocentes.

\- Tetsuya/Kuro-chin... -Se quejaron ambas víctimas.

\- Dije que era una guerra. No es mi culpa que no se prepararan, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun -El último suspiró y agitó su lata.

\- Está bien, pero ¿cómo es que tienes dos latas?

\- Karine me conoce bien.

\- ...Okey, pero prepárense para la derrota.

Entonces empezó una guerra entre el grupito de amigos, tratando se llenarse de espuma entre ellos. Entre espuma y diversión, el peliverde quería llenar la cara del moreno de espuma, sin embargo, ésta termino en la cara de un pelinegro. Al percatarse, Shintarou se quedó pasmado al igual que los otros a excepción de Tetsuya que fue enseguida con la reciente víctima de ataque.

\- Chris-kun, ¿estás bien?

\- Oh, ¡Kuroko! Si, no te preocupes -Finalmente reaccionó el culpable y le tendió su pañuelo.

-Ten, es mi culpa, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, estaban jugando, cosas así pasan -Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba el pañuelo y limpiaba el antifaz- Aunque me va a costar abrir los ojos por los restos que absorbió la tela.

\- Dudo que puedas caminar así, te la vas a tener que quitar -Se burló Kuroko.

\- ¡Que cruel! Bien sabes que no puedo -Hizo un puchero que se le hizo tierno al peliverde- Mejor me voy a la oficina.

-Te acompaño, es mi culpa después de todo -Dijo agarrándole el brazo.

\- Ehmm... Gracias, pero es mejor si voy solo.

\- Insisto.

\- Está bien, subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda y al fondo hay una puerta.

\- Bien, en un momento regreso -Con la mano en el brazo del otro se lo llevó.

Pasaron entre la gente y subieron las escaleras tal como le indico el enmascarado, pero al llegar a la puerta no la pudo abrir.

\- Ah, cierto, un momento -El pelinegro se zafó del agarre con cuidado, puso su mano a un lado de la puerta y dijo una palabra en otro idioma, con eso finalmente la puerta de abrió- Pasa.

Entraron a la oficina, pasaron por un pasillo poco iluminado hasta una habitación blanca donde se encontraban tres sillones de diferentes colores (centro, plateado; lado izquierdo, vino; lado derecho , dorado) formando un cuadro incompleto, en el centro una mesa de vidrio y dos puertas grises que llevan a quién sabe dónde.

\- Ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo -Se metió en una de las puertas y la cerró tras de sí.

Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta donde había entrado el otro, observando el lugar que era bastante simple. Se quedó viendo un punto de la habitación perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ¿Pero qué es lo que piensa? Usualmente piensa en su lucky ítem o en qué posición estará Cáncer al día siguiente o incluso en su carrera como estudiante de medicina, sin embargo, esta vez se cuestionaba sobre los anfitriones del lugar, específicamente del que estaba esperando.

Cuando lo tenía agarrado del brazo se sintió algo cálido y extraño, quería tocarlo un poco más, pero no se limitaba a eso sino que también quería conocerlo más a fondo ¿cuál es el color de sus ojos? ¿cómo será su personalidad? ¿qué es lo que más le gusta? ¿tiene alguien especial? ¿a qué se dedicará? Y aunque se supone que ese tipo de preguntas fueron respondidas por él mismo hace poco, sólo podía recordar su nombre.

Salió del mar de pensamientos gracias al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, encontrándose con Youri qué tan rápido como cerró la puerta se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó.

\- Yo...

\- Esta es una zona prohibida. ¿Cómo entraste?

-Yo sólo...

\- ¿Estás trabajando con alguien más? Responde.

Ahí estaba un desconcertado Midorima sin saber explicar su situación, podría jurar que lo estaba matando con la mirada si no fuera por esa tela. Otra puerta se abrió y salió Chris.

\- Youri, hola.

\- Nada de hola, ¿sabes qué hace él aquí?

\- Ah, sí. Mi antifaz se llenó de espuma y no podía abrir bien los ojos así que me acompañó.

\- Mmm... Bueno, pero la próxima vez avisa.

\- Sí, señor -Hizo un saludo de soldado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Finalmente dirigiéndose al "intruso".

\- Midorima Shintarou.

\- Bueno, Midorima-kun, siento lo de hace un momento. Usualmente NO dejamos entrar a nadie -Volteando hacia el travieso quien estaba silbando distraídamente.

Volviendo con el resto del grupo, pidieron unas bebidas mientras esperaban a que el otro regresara. Hablando de cosas al azar y riéndose de las tonterías que decía Ahomine cada vez que trataba de invitar a alguna señorita voluptuosa pues éstas siempre terminaban rechazandolo. Al parecer no todos estaban de suerte hoy.

Todo iba bien hasta que Akashi sintió que alguien le tocaba el trasero, volteo para encontrar al responsable encontrándose con un castaño colorado hasta las orejas.

\- L-lo siento. N-no fue mi intención.

\- Oh, Kyllian. No sabía que fueras así-Dijo Karine- Perdona a mi hermano, Akashi-kun.

\- F-fue un accidente.

\- Si, claro...

\- ¿Karine!

\- Jajaja, cálmate un poco, mon frère.

\- ¿Te tocaron el trasero, Akashi?-Se burló Ahomine.

\- Cállate, Daiki.

\- Mejor los presento, como he dicho él es mi hermano, Kyllian.

\- Akashi Seijuurou, el tonto de aquí es Aomine Daiki y el que está con una bolsa de frituras -Dando a entender que se refería al gigante- Es Murasakibara Atsushi.

\- Un gusto -Apenado dio una pequeña reverencia el castaño.

\- Gérard viene en un momento, por cierto, les falta alguien.

\- Si, Midorima-kun. Fue a ayudar a Chris pero no ha regresado.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Su antifaz se llenó de espuma.

\- Jajaja, con razón Youri estaba todo exaltado. Me dijo que vio a alguien entrar en la oficina. Espero que no haya exagerado.

\- ¿Quién exagera?

\- Nadie, ni siquiera sé de lo que estábamos hablando.

\- Sí, claro. Bueno, reprende a este niño, dejó entrar a alguien a la oficina.

\- Sólo me acompañaba.

\- Aún así sabes que no está permitido.

\- Tiene razón y lo sabes, Chris -Puso su mano en el hombro del nombrado- La próxima vez, que espero que no haya, avisa por favor -Le sonrió maternalmente.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mientras lo entiendas. Espero que no hayas pasado un mal rato, Midorima-kun.

\- No te preocupes, es comprensible.

Volvieron a sus pláticas al azar y momentos divertidos, especialmente cuando Daiki se le insinuó a Karine, ésta se rió y le rechazó directamente, le aconsejó que no sé dirigiera así a las mujeres aunque claramente había algunas excepciones. Nuevamente todo iba bien hasta que alguien hace que Kuroko casi caiga de bruces.

\- ¡Kurokocchi!

\- K-René-kun, por favor no hagas eso.

\- Moo~ No puedo evitarlo, te extrañe mucho -Lo apretujó entre sus brazos.

\- Por favor suéltame, me cuesta respirar -El otro relajó el abrazo sin realmente soltarlo.

\- Pero hace mucho que no nos vemos -Hizo un pequeño puchero el cual se le hizo un poco adorable a cierto moreno obsesionado con pechos grandes.

\- Será mejor que lo sueltes, ya sabes como se pone si se enoja -Dice el pelirrojo de cejas raras.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Gérard-kun?

\- N-nada.

\- Dejando de lado el hecho de que Tetsuya llega a dar miedo cuando está enojado, pensé en algo que podemos hacer ¿están de acuerdo?-Todos asintieron con algo de duda.

Sacó un micrófono de quién sabe dónde y antes de que lo encendiera dijo "3-3-5", tan pronto los enmascarados escucharon eso se dispersaron, excepto Kyllian. Bajó el volumen de la música y las luces se encendieron hacia ella.

\- ¡Aquí de nuevo Karine! ¿Quién quiere jugar con nosotros? -La mayoría de los presentes dieron a conocer su afirmación- Vamos a hacer una pequeña actividad que consiste en quitarnos un balón de basketball el mayor tiempo y la mayor cantidad de veces posibles.

En cada planta van a estar dos personas, Gérard y Youri en la de arriba, y René junto a Chris abajo. Ellos no pueden bajar o subir respectivamente, sólo pueden mantenerse en su zona, ustedes tendrán que quitarles el balón durante más de 10 segundos. Kyllian y yo vamos a estar monitoreando el juego por lo que no participaremos en la actividad -Se escucharon abucheos y varios "Uy, así que chiste"- Calma, nosotros vamos a registrar quienes lograron quitarles el balón a nuestros queridos compañeros.

\- Quienes lo logren por más de 10 segundos recibirán un premio, pero quienes lo tengan por más de 30 segundos podrán pedirnos lo que quieran, obviamente sin arriesgar nuestras identidades -Habló ahora el hermano- El juego durará 10 minutos, desde ahora.

\- ¡Que empiecen los juegos del hambre!(?) -Exclamaron ambos castaños.


	4. Quatre

El juego había empezado, los chicos decidieron participar a regañadientes pues Kuroko y, sorpresivamente, Akashi los habían obligado a hacerlo a pesar de que el primero no iba a jugar. Cada quien fue a una zona diferente, Aomine fue a la de Chris; Midorima a la de Youri; Murasakibara con Gérard; y Akashi con René.

Nadie había podido quitarles el balón a los anfitriones, bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

Chris apenas tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar a Aomine, pero tratando de mantener consigo el balón hizo que casi se caiga, lo que aprovechó el moreno para tomarlo; Chris logró tocarlo una vez.  
Ésto se repitió con Akashi y René, con la diferencia de que el rubio pudo quitarle el balón durante 10 segundos y lo perdió nuevamente.

El juego más reñido fue entre el gigante y el de cejas raras, a pesar de su gran altura difícilmente había tocado el balón. En el caso de Midorima y Youri también fue un poco complicado, y aunque el de lentes no lo admitiera, el pelinegro realmente era bueno, tanto que sólo dejó que lo tuviera en sus manos no más de 10 segundos.

El juego terminó dando victoria al grupo colorido, claro, algunos con mejores resultados que otros.

\- Muy bien, el premio para los que lograron tener el balón durante 10 segundos; es que pueden pedir cualquier cosa del menú totalmente gratis - Dijo Gérard - Si no quieren utilizarlo ahora pueden hacerlo en otro momento con este cupón exclusivo - Enseñandoselo a la audiencia.

\- Pasen conmigo o con Youri para obtenerlos.

\- En cuanto a las personas que tuvieron el balón por más de 30 segundos, sus premios serán discutidos en privado - Dijo el alegre rubio.

Dicho esto, los ganadores de dicho premio: Akashi y Aomine, fueron a la oficina con la mayoría de los anfitriones.

Karine hizo lo que Chris para abrir la puerta, con un ademán los invitó a que pasaran el cual Akashi por educación respondió con el mismo, dándole el paso a la castaña, quien lo tomó.

\- Pónganse cómodos, por favor - pidió Kyllian.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? - preguntó la hermana de éste.

\- Una cerveza - Dijo con desgana el moreno.

\- ¿Y tú, Akashi-kun?

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Los "invitados" se sentaron en el sillón color vino, René y Chris en el dorado y Kyllian en el plateado mientras que Karine colocó una cerveza en frente del moreno y se paró detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Se han divertido hasta ahora?

\- Sí, no sabía que hacían este tipo de cosas, Karine-san.

\- Es más entretenido de ésta manera que sólo disfrutar de la música y del alcohol.

\- ¿y tú, Aomine-kun?

\- Algo. ¿Podemos hablar del premio?

\- Claro. Sin embargo, tengo que reiterarles que siempre y cuando no afecte a nuestras identidades, podemos cumplir lo que quieran - Ambos asintieron - Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?

\- Yo - Dio un trago a su cerveza - Quiero un beso.

Ninguno de los enmascarados se esperó eso y aunque no afectaba a las identidades de ninguno, no estaban muy seguros especialmente si Karine tenía que hacerlo. Ésta se recargó en la espalda de René y suspiró.

\- ...Está bien... - Sintió que le apretaban la mano, el rubio la miró, sin importar que no se pudieran ver directamente a los ojos, ella entendió qué quería decir - ...Pero por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga.

El otro se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos, había silencio por lo que escuchó pasos acercándose a él. Sintió cómo unos suaves labios tocaban su mejilla, éstos temblaban ligeramente, al notarlo sonrió y volteó su rostro haciendo que sus labios y los contrarios se tocaran.

Se acercó para tener más profundidad en el beso y comenzó a mover sus labios, por otro lado los contrarios no se movían. Después de unos segundos trató de seguirle el paso al moreno, algo torpe por cierto, haciendo que el otro sonriera y lamiera sus labios.

Aomine disfrutaba de aquellos labios y tan pronto como se abrieron metió su lengua en la boca contraria explorando todo dentro de ella, se sorprendió cuando la otra lengua le seguía el paso de manera tan increíble, estaban peleando por el control del beso. Se maravilló con la chica, porque sí, él pensó que a quien besaba era a Karine y no a cierto rubio.

Era obvio, bueno, tal vez no tanto pero debía de haberlo imaginado después de esa silenciosa conversación que tuvieron, no era difícil saber que no iba a hacerlo la chica; además, la mirada de preocupación de los demás chicos hacia ella era clara, no querían que ella lo besara, por eso René tomó su lugar.  
Sin embargo no pensó en terminar en aquel beso lujurioso.

Le empezaba a faltar el oxígeno y cuando iba a apartarse sintió las manos de Aomine tocar sus mejillas por lo que se apresuró a terminar el beso. Rápidamente se paró detrás de Karine, que había tomado su lugar, tratando de regular su respiración y controlar su sonrojo.

Afortunadamente, Aomine todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados así que la chica aprovechó y esperó a que su compañero se tranquilizara para decirle que abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó ella.

\- Bastante - Sonrió. René se sonrojó por su respuesta y volteó su rostro para que no se notara, vio a Kyllian con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus orejas rojas entonces recordó que no sólo estaban ellos y Karine, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de vergüenza.

\- ...Ehm, sigues tú, Akashi-kun. ¿Qué te... - Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose - René... Permítanme un momento.

Fue detrás del rubio entrando a la puerta cercana dejando un incómodo silencio entre los chicos. Cuando entró lo encontró recargado en el escritorio viendo hacia el techo, avanzó despacio hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Corazón... Yo... -Colocó su mano sobre su brazo intentando que la mirara- Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso por mí...

\- No te preocupes, además, te apuesto que Chris o cualquiera de los otros hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Gracias. - Lo abrazó y él le correspondió. Se separaron, Karine tomó su cara entre sus manos y le beso la frente - No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Mientras esto pasaba, del otro lado de la puerta no estaban muy cómodos que digamos.

\- Ahmm, Akashi-kun. ¿Usted qué pedirá?

\- ¿No es mejor que esperemos a tu hermana?

\- Ah, no se preocupe. Podemos hablarlo y cuando regresen ya vemos lo que haremos.

\- Bien... Un favor.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijeron al unísono volteandose a ver al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero pedirles un favor.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor sería?

\- Aún no sé, pero en algún momento lo necesitaré.

\- Mmm, pienso que si se encuentra en nuestras posibilidades podremos hacerlo - Dijo el sonriente de Chris.

\- Opino lo mismo, aún así debemos de consultarlo con los demás.

La puerta se abrió y dio entrada a Youri, éste miró por toda la  
habitación buscando a la castaña.

\- ¿Dónde...? - Chris y Kyllian señalaron la puerta en donde se encontraban los otros dos - Okey, ¿Están discutiendo lo de los premios?

\- Sí, Akashi-kun quiere que le hagamos un favor.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Sin embargo, en este momento no sé qué tipo de favor será.

\- ...¿Okey? Mientras sepas nuestros límites, me parece bien.

Los otros dos salieron de donde estaban y se pusieron al corriente con el pedido de Akashi, para fortuna del pelirrojo estos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Por cierto, Youri. ¿Dónde está Gérard?

\- No te preocupes por él, Kyllian. Está "ocupado" - Remarcó lo último.

\- Ya veo, pero fueron muy pocos los que ganaron - Dijo confundido.

\- Jaja, se refiere a que está ocupado con "alguien" - René trató de no reírse con la aclaración que le hizo Chris.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Con quién? - Karine se acercó al oído y le susurró - ...Ahhh... Este... Akashi-kun ¿no cree que sus amigos están esperándolos?

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos con ellos Daiki - Dijo levantándose y este sólo lo siguió.

Salieron del lugar "prohibido" y pasaron entre la gente hasta llegar con sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, nanodayo? - Por su tono de voz era obvio que estaba molesto.

\- Daiki, pasó bastante tiempo disfrutando su premio.

\- Tenía que aprovechar una oportunidad así, además, ella besa bien - Akashi no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Los otros lo miraron confundido.

\- ¿Y Tetsuya? - Dijo tratando de desviar la atención.

\- Hace rato dijo que iba al baño y no ha vuelto.

\- Yo voy por él, seguro que no tiene papel - Se burló Aomine.

\- Te vemos en la entrada, es mejor que ya nos vayamos, es tarde.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pidieron, Aka-chin?

\- Yo pedí que me hicieran un favor cuando lo necesite. Y Daiki... Un beso.

\- No me sorprende viniendo de él - El pelirrojo rió un poco - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Por la tremenda suerte que tiene.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, no ha de tardar en venir, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Con eso dejo con dudas a sus amigos aunque sabían que él ya no iba a decir nada más por lo que lo dejaron pasar y fueron a la entrada.

Conversaron un poco mientras esperaban e intercambiaron opiniones acerca del lugar, al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que tenían algo en común: les gustaría regresar de nuevo.


	5. Cinq

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Viernes, ha pasado una semana desde que nuestro colorido grupo de amigos asistió al primer aniversario de L'énigme; se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería que hace un poco más de un año frecuentan. Lamentablemente este día Kuroko no lo tenía libre por su trabajo en kindergarten, cosa que les ocurría mucho al principio./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando la encontraron y empezaron a frecuentarla se dieron cuenta que debido a sus ocupaciones no siempre podían reunirse, por lo que decidieron que cada vez que todos o la mayoría estuviera libre se iban a reunir allí. Y si bien no estaban todos, podían disfrutar de la compañía de los que sí y el cálido ambiente del lugar aunque éste en ocasiones se encontraba lleno debido a la presencia de cierto modelo rubio./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hablaban de cómo les había ido en la semana, lo que harían la siguiente y qué tan ocupados estarían. Aomine bromeaba y contaba su vida; Murasakibara disfrutaba de un pastelillo de frambuesa, su favorito, además de que le encantaba cómo lo hacían en esa cafetería; Midorima tomaba de su café mientras escuchaba al moreno y una que otra vez le contestaba; en cambio Akashi no los escuchaba,ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su almuerzo, estaba concentrado en un castaño que se encontraba en la caja haciendo su labor. Éste atendía con amabilidad a los clientes y les sonreía alegremente, cosa que al pelirrojo le molestaba, sabía que era porque le atraía; siempre que iban ahí lo observaba y le encantaba ver todas sus expresiones, cuando le tocaba atenderlos descaradamente le sonreía coquetamente y éste apenado se sonrojaba (cosa que le fascinaba)./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sabía que era el dueño del local y que se llamaba Furihata Kouki, pero sólo eso. Nunca habían tenido una conversación fuera de su relación empleado-cliente, y una que otra vez un pequeño intercambio de miradas que sólo duraba unos segundos (para desgracia de Akashi) pues el castaño se avergüenza rápido y desvía la mirada./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hablando de sus pequeños intercambios , justo cuando Furihata ya no atendía a nadie sintió una intensa mirada hacia él e instintivamente volteó encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Akashi, se quedó perdido en ellos admirando su color mientras que el otro lo veía fijamente a los ojos, cuando éste sonrió ante el récord de tiempo el de ojos almendrados se dió cuenta de lo que hacía ruborizándose a más no dar y volteandose tratando de que no viera su cara, mas el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante su reacción y la palabra "adorable" se pasó por su mente./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿De qué ríes, Aka-chin? -dijo haciendo que quitara su atención del dueño y voltee a verlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Nada importante, Atsushi -volvió a mostrarse serio./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Mmm... Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso?- señaló el almuerzo de Akashi que consistía en té y una tarta de fresa./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ya sabes que sí./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sólo te preguntaba porque ni siquiera le has comido un bocado~-dijo para tomar de su bebida y pedir otra cosa./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color:  
#000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Akashi volvió a poner su atención en Furihata viendo una escena no tan agradable para su gusto, el castaño hablaba animadamente con un tipo alto y pelirrojo al que identificó como el novio de su amigo; "No se conforma sólo con Tetsuya" pensó al ver cómo ambos conversaban sonrientes./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Miren quién está aquí, Bakagami - dijo Aomine lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, cosa que resultó pues el mencionado volteó hacia su dirección y rodó los ojos./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Pero si es Ahomine, ¿finalmente te expulsaron de la academia?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Ya quisieras, ¿y qué hay de ti? Apuesto que sólo bajas gatitos de los árboles./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Tú... - da un paso adelante pero lo detienen del brazo, voltea hacia el castaño que le da a entender con los ojos que no puede armar una escena y que también tiene otras cosas que hacer - Tch, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo - pasa detrás del mostrador y entra en una puerta que es sólo para el personal./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Furihata dió un suspiro de alivio cuando evitó que se armará un alboroto, por otro lado Akashi estaba molesto con el contacto que tuvieron aquellos dos si bien sabía que Kagami a veces trabajaba allí y que era el mejor amigo del dueño no le agradaba para nada eso. Nadie se dio cuenta de su disgusto y el almuerzo siguió./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Akashi escuchaba a sus amigos, o al menos eso trataba pues a cada rato miraba al castaño que seguía en la caja, y aunque seguía molesto por lo de antes no podía evitar querer verlo. Fue cuando se percató de que algo no estaba bien, Furihata no se veía muy cómodo platicando con un cliente, esto encendió una alarma en él por lo que decidió acercarse para saber lo que estaba pasando./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Se levantó ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y se formó detrás del hombre, escuchó varios cumplidos hacia el castaño y propuestas de salir sin embargo lo rechazaba o intentaba hacerlo pues no lo dejaba hablar. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Invadió el espacio personal de Furihata tocándole la mano y el brazo y éste no reaccionó de la mejor forma; temblaba y se notaba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, esto preocupó al instante al pelirrojo y de inmediato se interpuso./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration:  
none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Disculpa, creo que lo estás incomodando, deberías de dejarlo -tocó el hombro del desconocido./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sólo le digo lo obvio, él no disfruta de su presencia./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Esto es entre nosotros - agarró la mano de Furihata con fuerza./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- S-señor, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire. E-está molestando a la clientela - dice haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de la atención que atraía hacia ellos./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Ya ve, no es de su agrado. Así que déjelo en paz./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Bah, este lugar vale una mierda. Nunca volveré a este lugar de quinta-soltó su agarre bruscamente y salió del lugar./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ... Ehmm, g-gracias por la ayuda./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No se preocupe, se veía bastante incómodo. Pero debió alejarlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-S-sí, l-lo siento entré en pánico./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-... ¿Está bien?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Eh? S-sí-al pobre chico apenas le salían las palabras, todavía no podía procesar bien lo que había pasado y seguía temblando./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Seguro? Está temblando mucho-acercó su mano para tocar su hombro, sin embargo Furihata dió un paso atrás aterrado-.../spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡L-lo siento! Y-yo... -la mano de Akashi se acercó más hasta finalmente acariciar su mejilla suavemente./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Tranquilo, yo no le haré nada-"Por ahora" se dijo a sí mismo. Mantuvo su mano en la mejilla incluso después de que se hubiera relajado- ¿Mejor?-Le sonrió pero no de esas de las que usualmente le daba sino una dulce, haciendo que sus pómulos adquirieran un rosa no tan discreto./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-S-sí, g-gracias-apenas terminó su frase se abrió la puerta por donde antes Kagami había entrado saliendo de ésta una chica con lentes parecida a Furihata./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Kou, ¿cómo va- -no terminó su pregunta y observo detalladamente a ambos que seguían en la misma posición - ¿Qué pasa?- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡N-no es lo que piensas!-dice separándose de Akashi./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- E-ehmm... Sólo me ayudó con algo.../spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Algo?-dirige su mirada al pelirrojo- ¿Cómo se llama usted?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Akashi Seijuuro./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No sé lo que pasó pero le agradezco que lo haya ayudado, Akashi-san, de parte de la casa le ofrecemos una comida gratis-dice inclinándose levemente hacia adelante./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No es necesario./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- P-por favor acepte./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-... Está bien, pero ¿podría tenerlo en otro momento? En este instante ya tengo algo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Usted díganos cuándo y nosotros se lo damos./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- De acuerdo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Kouki, vamos atrás. Ahorita Taiga se encarga de la caja - se fueron dejando ahí a Akashi, éste observaba su mano anhelando tocar más al castaño./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No es mera atracción", pensó./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kagami salió con el uniforme de la cafetería topándose con Akashi enfrente del mostrador./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Quieres algo, Akashi?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No, nada - dijo para después regresar con sus amigos. Éstos los miraron detenidamente , querían preguntarle pero no se atrevían a hacerlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Qué? -bufó harto de sus miradas./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó el de lentes./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No sé a qué te refieres./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sí, claro, sabes a lo que se refiere. ¿Qué fue eso con el dueño?-dijo esta vez Aomine/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sólo lo ayude./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ajá./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Es por eso que te la pasabas mirándolo, Aka-chin?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Usualmente Murasakibara no ponía atención en ese tipo de cosas, basta decir que no se daba cuenta; sin embargo, esta vez lo notó rápido, obviamente cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba su postre./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eso sí, fue algo que Akashi no se esperó./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-...No sé de qué hablas, Atsushi./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Después de eso siguieron con lo que hacían, el pelirrojo seguía pensando en el castaño, simplemente no podía sacar su adorable rostro y el toque de su mano con los pómulos del otro. Pronto volvió a sus recuerdos esa escena con el desconocido, sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si él no estaba en ese momento y no le agradó para nada el resultado./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Simplemente no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza por más que intentara concentrarse en sus actividades; con pesar renunció por el momento en continuar con sus deberes y se concentró en aquello que le inquietaba tanto. Frunció el ceño y pensó en todo lo que sentía, en su sonrisa cuando atiende a clientes o esa para sus amigos que por más que no le agrade a quién va dirigida adora a más no dar, en sus mejillas al sonrojarse cuando se avergüenza, en todas y cada una de las reacciones que ha tenido (al menos en su presencia), nuevamente en el suave toque de su mejilla contra sus dedos y palma.../spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Al estar completamente consciente de lo que sentía por él y volver a meditar sobre la escena de aquel día, decidió hacerlo completamente suyo. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, probar sus labios hasta cansarse, enredar sus manos con las suyas, tomarlo por la cintura y susurrarle al oído para verlo estremecerse y temblar por su tacto. Quería todo de él./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight:  
400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El único inconveniente era conquistarlo porque aunque se viera fácil era todo lo contrario, se notaba a leguas que Furihata era de los que si hacías un movimiento brusco con él lo único que obtienes es que escape lejos de ti./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sí bien Akashi había recibido bastantes declaraciones, nunca había salido con alguna chica, simplemente no le interesaba eso por lo que no sabía del todo cómo conquistar a alguien. Entonces recordó, él todavía no había usado el dichoso favor que ganó, quizás y si pedía consejo sabrá cómo acercarse a él con cautela para así conquistarlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Completamente decidido mandó mensaje a sus amigos diciéndoles que al día siguiente irían de nuevo a L'énigme./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- - -/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Noche de sábado; como la última vez pasaron sin problemas por las puertas del lugar adentrándose al ya animado ambiente./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Música, gente bailando en la pista al ritmo de ésta, unos tomando por aquí y por allá, otros ligando pero eso sí nadie se estaba excediendo y aunque quisieran no podían por las reglas de L'énigme. Son bastante claras:/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"1) Siempre tratar de divertirse pero sin pasarse con el alcohol./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"2) Si alguien quiere follar, que lo haga en su casa o en un hotel. El local no se presta para ese tipo de acciones./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"3) Cualquier tipo de violencia dentro del lugar está prohibida./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"4) Disfrutar la noche./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Iban directamente al punto./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break"  
/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Volviendo con Akashi y sus amigos, fueron directamente a la barra y pidieron unas bebidas mientras que el pelirrojo estaba buscando a cualquiera de los anfitriones enmascarados. Le daba igual quién le ayudará siempre y cuando que lo que le diga le sirva. A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban conversando Karine y un desconocido, excusándose se fue directo a ella./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Disculpa -toca el hombro de Karine llamando su atención-Necesito hablar contigo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Akashi-kun, claro. Nos vemos luego -dirigiéndose al extraño. Se fueron a un lugar más alejado de la gente y viéndose cómodos hablaron./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Todavía puedo usar mi premio ¿verdad?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Sí, mientras respetes las condiciones-sonríe./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Y lo serán, te lo aseguro./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Son... Consejos-dijo tratando de no mostrarse inseguro, se sentía bastante humillado pidiendo eso pero lo hacía para ganarlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Consejos? ¿Para qué o qué?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Enamorar a alguien./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Eh?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Quiero conquistar a una persona./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Okey pero no sé si te sirvan mis consejos./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No importa./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Está bien... ¿Cómo es esa persona?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Muy tímida, se avergüenza y se asusta con facilidad, es amable, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, es un libro abierto, sus ojos cafés son los más expresivos que puedes ver. Es sencillo pero perfecto./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Wow, se ve que te gusta./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sí, por eso necesito que me ayudes para no asustarlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Con gusto lo haré. Primero que nada no hagas nada brusco con él o enfrente de él, por cómo lo describes no sabe en quién confiar y en quién sí./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Nunca dije que fuera un "él"./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- "Sencillo pero perfecto" eso te delató, no es necesario preocuparse por eso realmente no importan tus preferencias./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- De acuerdo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ahora, punto número dos: Mandale indirectas directas; suena complicado, lo sé, seguro que si se lo dices directamente se va a alejar y si es indirectamente lo más probable es que no lo capte./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Indirectas directas, anotado./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial;  
color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Vuélvete su amigo y haz que confíe en ti. Así sabrá que no tienes malas intenciones, que realmente lo quieres-asintió- Bien, eso sería todo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Sólo eso?-dijo un poco decepcionado- No creo que eso sea lo único que necesito para enamorarlo./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No te apresures, te ayudaré conforme vayas avanzando./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Gracias./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No hay de qué, ¿quieres un trago?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Sí, ¿podrías pedirmelo en lo que voy al sanitario? -seguido de la respuesta afirmativa de la chica se dirigió al baño. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que le esperaba ahí./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Tetsuya?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡Akashi-kun!/span  
/p 


End file.
